Two Of Us Alone Part 2
by Richd172
Summary: This takes place after the first story. But this time Bobbi is the one that does it with Phil. Same Thing as the the first one but without the powers. Also without the picture.


Agents of SHIELD: Two Of Us Alone Part 2

This takes place after the first story. But this time Bobbi is the one that does it with Phil. Same Thing as the the first one but without the powers. Also without the picture.

Characters: Bobbi Morse, Phil Coulson (T135), Skye and Lance Hunter

Other characters: Melinda May, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Mac and Lincoln.

Before

There was two people in Phil Coulson's room. It was Phil and Bobbi on the floor fucking. Bobbi says "Oh god Phil fuck me". She felt like something was wrong with Phil.

An Hour Before that

Bobbi had noticed that Skye and Coulson done it. Coulson stops Skye in the hall "Skye you think that Bobbi knows that we fucked"? Skye think for a few minutes. She says in an unsure voice "I'm not so sure Coulson, I can see if she does know". Phil says quietly to Skye "Okay that would be good". Then Fitz jumps in "Hey guys what are you two talking about". Skye says as she walks away with Fitz "Oh nothing really"? Jemma than comes in to ask Skye to sign on something then she. Lincoln says to Jemma "Alright Jemma I'm ready to be examined by you". The two walk out to go into a private room. Fitz then just leaves those two.

A minute later Jemma is on top of Lincoln. Jemma says "Oh god Lincoln fuck me". They end up fucking for an hour. But then Jemma and Lincoln leave the area. Jemma goes back to work. Skye ends up training with May in the basement. Lincoln is carefully watching over Skye. Bobbi and Lance are practicing there shooting. Mac is fixing some random car. Fitz had gone to the bathroom to jerk of to the two hottest woman in HQ. Meanwhile Coulson is thinking why Bobbi winked at her. Bobbi says to Lance "Do you think that Skye and Coulson fucked"? Lance says "Why would you think that"?

Bobbi answered his question "Because when we where leaving the other day those two looked sort of like something had happened between them". Lance agrees to what Bobbi was thinking of. The two had grown too close to each other. Skye and Coulson where talking to one and other. In the bathroom Fitz was thinking about the same thing. After he left the bathroom he went to go talk to Jemma. Fitz says to Jemma "Hey Jemma have you noticed anything wired about Skye and Coulson"? Jemma answered "Well they have been spending too much time with each other". Fitz says "Well I was kind of thinking if they had sex or something". Jemma agrees to what Fitz was thinking. The two thought for a few minutes.

Jemma than told Fitz "Well there was this one time last week that I saw Coulson and Skye in the shower together". Fitz had to ask "Well was he big then me down there". Jemma was thinking hard to remember if he was. Then she says "Yes I dick was bigger". Fitz asks Jemma "Where they trying to do it"? Jemma quickly answer "No because I was there so they didn't want it to make it too strange". So after that talk the two go back to work.

Later Mac, Bobbi and Lance where eating lunch together. Mac said "How are we to know if they did it or not". Lance says "Well we could just go up and ask Skye". Skye walks by and says "Why are you guys talking about about". The three sat there trying to come up with something to say. Mac and Lance could think of anything. So Bobbi said "We where just talking about cars and stuff". The other two boys say "Yeah we are talking about cars and stuff". Skye says as she walks away "Oh okay you three have fun with that". She goes to sit down with Jemma and Fitz.

Bobbi says to Lance "What are you stupid or something you can't just ask someone that. How about this once everyone leaves tomorrow I'll stay late and talk to him". The two boys just say okay. Fitz says "So Skye do you have a special bond with Coulson or something"? Skye gives Fitz a strange look. Jemma says "He means like did he give you anything special"? Skye says "Uh I don't think so"? Everyone finishes lunch and goes back to work. Then later they leave to go to their own homes.

The next day in the afternoon

Everyone had started to leave HQ accept for one person. Bobbi was the only one to stay behind. Jemma says to Bobbi "Bobbi aren't you going home"? Bobbi's answers "I'm actually going to stay a few minutes". Jemma smiles and says goodbye to her. Everyone else leaves except for Coulson and Bobbi. Bobbi goes upstairs and catches Coulson about to jerk off. Bobbi says to Coulson "Phil I have a question for you". Phil answers "Okay what do you have for me". Bobbi says "Did you and Skye have sex"? Phil couldn't say anything for a minute. Bobbi says "Phil I need an answer". Phil still didn't answer Bobbi.

But Phil gets up and sits on a chair. Bobbi says "Alright I'll just hack into your office webcam and search for last week". Bobbi types on Phil's computer. Phil than runs over to where Bobbi is. Phil is able to stop Bobbi from searching. Phil says "Do you really want an answer"? Bobbi replies "Yes I really want an answer". Phil took a minute to think. Phil than answers Bobbi "Yes I did have sex with Skye. Strangely I think she enjoyed it at the end"? Bobbi said "I knew that you two did"! Coulson puts his hand on Bobbi's arm. Phil says "Now you have to do something for me". Bobbi has a mystery look on her face. Phil than takes his dick out and looks at Bobbi.

Phil says "Your going to have to suck my did"! Bobbi didn't want to but then she felt a hand force her to go suck his dick. Phil says "Oh god Bobbi oh yes". While Bobbi was sucking Coulson's dick all of a sudden her mind had changed. Finally Bobbi got a moment to breath from sucking Coulson's dick. All of a sudden Bobbi and Coulson walk over to the middle of the floor. Bobbi says to Coulson "Let's fuck now. But first let's get naked". Coulson smiles and then they get naked. First the take off their pants, then they take off their shirts.

Bobbi tries not to laugh at Coulson's boxers. While Coulson tries not to get hard while looking at Bobbi's boobs. Then they take off what ever was left. Bobbi takes off her socks, bra and panties. Coulson just takes off his boxers and socks. Bobbi says "Alright let's fuck now"! Coulson first goes to get a condom from his draw. Bobbi says "You have condoms in your draw". Coulson answers "Yes I do it's not strange". Bobbi shrugs whatever with her shoulders. Then Coulson puts the condom on. But he asks "Do you want me to lay down on the floor, go to the couch, do you on a chair or fuck you by the window"? Bobbi needed to think for a few minutes. Then Bobbi answers "How about we start off on the couch and then we could go to the floor".

Phil just says okay and the two walk over to the couch. First Coulson sits down. Then Bobbi puts his cock inside her. Bobbi says "Oh god Phil know I feel it"! Phil was a little bit worried about what she said. Bobbi says again "Oh god Coulson fuck, oh yes"! Coulson says to Bobbi "Oh shit yes"! Bobbi moves up and down on Phil. Phil grabs Bobbi's boobs while she yells in excitement. Bobbi yells out while facing the other side of his office "Oh god Phil fuck meeee"! Bobbi starts to move fast on Coulson's dick. Coulson sees that Bobbi getting up. Coulson says "Where are you going"? Bobbi said "I was just going to check the time"?! After she checks then time she goes back to Coulson.

But this time she is facing Coulson's window. Bobbi quickly sits right down on Coulson dick. Bobbi bounces up and down. Then she leans her back onto Coulson's chest. After that she puts her arm around his neck. But a few minutes later Coulson starts to stand up. Bobbi says "Phil where are you taking me"?! Phil answers "I'm just going to fuck you while standing up"! Bobbi didn't really care and had just went with it. Coulson than went back to sit down on the couch. Bobbi gets off to say "Coulson are you alright cause your all red in the face". Phil says "Yes Morse I'm okay I just need to breath for a few minutes".

Bobbi looks at Coulson in a strange way. Bobbi says to herself "Coulson never calls me by my last name. He only does that when he needs me to come to his office"? Bobbi says to Coulson "Why are you calling me by my last name"? Phil says "Oh did you not want me to call you that"? Bobbi replies "Yes don't call me by my last name right now". Coulson says okay and finish taking a breather. Then the two go lay on the floor. First Coulson goes to lay down on the floor on his back. Then Bobbi slowly lowers herself onto Coulson's dick. Bobbi screams out "OHHHH FUCK ME PHIL"! Phil grabs onto Bobbi's sides and forces her up and down.

Bobbi says "Oh fuck yes"! Then she gets up to rest. Coulson says "Are you coming back Bobbi"? Bobbi says walking around says "Yes I'm coming back to you". Then Bobbi goes back to Coulson but faces the north wall. Bobbi first stays straight up, then she lays her back onto Phil's chest. They look at each other. Both of them say "OHHHH YES"! Phil starts to fuck Bobbi a little faster. Bobbi fells like she really can't take that much any longer. Bobbi starts to feel like she has to cum on Phil. Phil is almost red in the face. Then he feels like he has to cum. Bobbi also feels like she has to cum too. Coulson says first "Bobbi I feel like I have to cum". Bobbi says "I have to cum to". Coulson gives Bobbi a strange look.

Coulson says "Well you go first". Soon as Coulson finishes talking Bobbi cums all over his dick. Then they get up, Coulson walks over to clean himself off. Then he goes over to Bobbi who is on her knees waiting for Coulson. Coulson starts to jerk of very fast. Coulson says "Oh god Bobbi oh yes"! Bobbi ends up with cum all over her face. Phil goes to sit down in a chair. Bobbi gets up but feels a little dizzy. She falls over and is out for two hours.

In Bobbi's Apartment

Bobbi wakes up in her apartment fully dressed. But she feels not so well in the head. Bobbi says to herself "How the hell did I get back to my apartment"? But than Lance walks into the room. She forgot that Lance was sort of living in her apartment sometimes. Lance says "Good morning Bobbi". He looks at Bobbi and knows that something isn't right with her. Lance says "Are you okay Bobbi. Did you find out if Coulson and Skye had sex"? Bobbi passes to think about what happened. Bobbi remembers asking Phil and the answer. Then Bobbi remembers that they had sex.

Bobbi says to Lance "Yes I did find out and they did"? Lance is surprised by the answer. Bobbi says "But you can't tell anyone cause Coulson doesn't seem like himself". Lance says "Well he has been acting strange. I'll have Mac and Fitz look into that". Lance than leaves the apartment. Bobbi says to herself "I have to ask Skye something tomorrow".

The next day at work

Bobbi sees Skye about to go into the lab. Bobbi says "Skye can I talk to you in private for a minute"? Skye says "Oh sure Bobbi I'll talk with you"? The two ladies go into a quiet room and Bobbi looks to see if anyone is watching. Then she closes the door. Bobbi says to Skye "Skye I know you had sex with Coulson". Skye says "How did you know that"? Bobbi replies "Well I had sex with him too". Skye than is shocked to hear that she also had sex with Coulson.

Bobbi says "When you fucked him did you feel something come over you to have sex with him"? Skye thinks for a minute. Then Skye answers "Yes I did think that something came over me"? Bobbi said "Somehow I don't think that he's the real Phil Coulson"? Skye says "Now since I think of that, I have to agree with you"? Then May opens the door to where the two ladies are. May says to Skye and Bobbi "Are you two okay"? Bobbi says for the both of them "Yes we are okay May". May says "Good we are all needed in the meeting room". The three girls leave the room and go to the meeting.

The End

Secret Scene

The next day in Coulson's office he reports to some mysterious person. The mystery man says "T135 report on progress". T135 answers "I've almost complete the mission. All I have left to fuck are two more agents then the females on this team will fall apart". The mystery man answers "Good job T135, I'll check in later". Before the video is done you see the really Coulson in the background all tied up and almost frozen.

Notes

I've decided to do two different stories. I'm going to do Short Stories and also continue these types of stories. In the future the team will be getting the real Coulson back. This one answers why Skye and Coulson had sex. This story ends the ones for season 2.


End file.
